


Little Miracles

by WingsofWriting



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingsofWriting/pseuds/WingsofWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Blaine started experiencing pregnancy symptoms while their surrogate, Quinn, was pregnant he never expected to find out he was carrying a little bundle of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Miracles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AntarcticBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/gifts).



> Inspired by Alianne. I’ve been wanting to write mpreg since Tested and then Alianne made a post about Blaine going through a sympathetic pregnancy while they had a surrogate, and it just got stuck in my brain and wouldn’t let go. 
> 
> Thanks to lilinas and 2011isnow for the beta. Also thanks to melanienamikaze for the endless cheerleading.

Blaine flopped back onto the bed and glared down at his rounded stomach. He’d been gaining weight the last couple months, and he was sick of it. None of his pants fit properly anymore. Instead, here he was laying back fighting to get what used to be his loosest pair of pants to even button. But nothing was happening. He frowned at the offending buttons, which had a good inch between them.

He groaned. This wasn’t going to happen, and he and Kurt were supposed to be meeting Quinn in half an hour.

“KURT!” he yelled.

Kurt popped his head into the room. “What Blaine? Why aren’t you dressed? We need to leave now if we’re going to get there on time.”

“Ugh, I know, but nothing fits because of this.” He put his hands on his stomach and shook it a little. “It’s official Kurt. I’m fat. I thought it was bad that time freshman year, but now I’m really fat. And I haven’t even been eating unhealthy! Help,” he pleaded.

Kurt sighed and walked over, considering, “I may have some pants that’ll work. Are you having problems with shirts, too?”

Blaine shook his head. “Shirts should be fine, my pooch will show, but it’s chilly enough out for me to wear a coat.”

Walking to his side of the closet, Kurt rolled his eyes, certain Blaine couldn’t see. Blaine had been freaking out over the weight gain for the past week, but every time Kurt suggested going to buy new pants he flat out refused. It was water weight, he claimed, no big deal. It’d be gone soon. Kurt wasn’t so sure, and it wasn’t like he looked bad. In fact, Blaine had been looking amazing lately. He seemed effervescent. Kurt couldn’t put his finger on it.

He pulled a pair of lime green pants out of his closet and tossed them toward Blaine, “Those should work, but we really do need to go shopping. Denial is going to have you wearing sweatpants everywhere if you aren’t careful.”

Blaine frowned at Kurt, pulling on the pants Kurt had tossed him. Buttoning them was a little difficult, but they buttoned and that was enough for Blaine. Kurt knelt down in front of Blaine to roll up the bottoms. Within seconds, you couldn’t even tell that Blaine wasn’t wearing his own pants. Kurt walked over to the closet to pull out a black shirt, a black, white, and green bowtie, and a pair of black and white oxfords.

“Okay, let’s go,” Blaine sighed as he finished pulling on the clothes.

~~~

They walked into the little diner about thirty minutes later, only a few minutes late, but Quinn was already seated at a table near the back. She waved as they walked in, a bright smile on her face.

They walked over and each took a turn hugging their friend. Kurt grinned when he felt the swell of her stomach push up against him. He could barely hold back his excitement every time he saw her, or, well, even thought about the little bundle that would be showing up in a little over four months. It had been a long two years towards the IVF working and finally, finally, Quinn had gotten pregnant about five months ago. It’d been one of the happiest days of their lives when Quinn showed up at their apartment with the positive pregnancy test.

“So how are you feeling?” Kurt asked.

“Well, besides a little swollen and nauseous in the morning, pretty good. But it’s worth it. I get to do this for you guys and that means a lot to me.”

“Plus, you and I are going to make the most beautiful child to ever exist.” Kurt commented, grinning.

“Well, of course, it was always such a shame you weren’t straight. We’d have taken the world by storm with our little army of future models or world leaders.” She patted Kurt’s cheek, grinning.

Blaine was silent during this exchange, considering Quinn’s symptoms. He did a quick search on his phone. “Hey guys….” He paused, when they both turned to look at him, “Do you think it’s possible that I’m going through a sympathetic pregnancy? I mean, I’m gaining weight, I’ve had nausea and some vomiting in the mornings, back pain. Heck, my ankles are even beginning to swell. These are all pregnancy symptoms, and I’m not a carrier or, well, we wouldn’t have needed a surrogate in the first place would we?”

Quinn and Kurt exchanged a quick look.

“It certainly seems possible,” Quinn spoke up.

“Well, I guess that could explain it….” Kurt said slowly.

“And we have gotten pretty close over the past two years. You two are like my brothers, now. So it’d make sense for at least one of you to go through it with me. You really think so Blaine?”

“Well it’s the only think that’d explain it. Heck, I even cried during _Air Bud_ the other day. There’s nothing to cry about during that movie!”

Kurt bit back a laugh at Blaine’s distraught face. He had noticed Blaine being moodier lately, but he’d figured work was being a little bit more stressful than Blaine was letting on. After all, being a lead on Broadway wasn’t exactly a stress free job, especially when your costar was a massive diva.

Kurt nodded, “I think you’re on to something. A sympathetic pregnancy. Just glad it’s you and not me.”

“Oh, Blaine!” Quinn exclaimed. “It’d be just like you to go through a sympathetic pregnancy! You’re such a sweetheart that you take on whatever anyone is feeling. But hey I’m just glad I’ve got someone here who knows at least a little bit of what I’m going through for you two.” She winked at that last bit, indicating her tease. She didn’t regret for one instance anything from these last two years. All the stress and the implantations not taking, though thank god no miscarriages, were worth it to see how happy it made her friends to have a baby on the way.

Blaine wrinkled his nose at that. “Well, it’s not any fun. At this rate, I won’t even fit into my costumes!”

“Blaine, honey, that’s why they employ professional seamstresses. When a show runs for as long as yours has, people’s body shapes change.”

Blaine sighed, wanting to face plant into the table. “Urgh, it’s still no fun.”

~~~

A couple days later Blaine was playing the original Mario Kart with Sam, and he was exhausted. He kept yawning despite getting a decent night’s rest and not having to work that day. He really wasn’t paying that much attention to the course, which became obvious when he drove off Rainbow Road for the fifth time in one race.

Sam paused the game and stared at Blaine, “Dude, what’s up? You usually kick my ass every time at this.”

Blaine groaned, tossing the remote to the floor, “I’m just exhausted. This sympathetic pregnancy is killing me.”

“Uh, dude?”

“Sympathetic pregnancy? I’m going through the symptoms of pregnancy along with Quinn without the reward of actually having a baby at the end of it. I’ve gained twelve pounds; none of my clothes are fitting. Hell, last night I really, really wanted to eat cucumber dipped in chocolate sauce. And my back hurts, it’s making dancing for work hard.”

“You sure you aren’t pregnant?”

Blaine shook his head. “Can’t be. Neither Kurt or I are carriers, we both got tested not too long after we got married. Both tests came back negative; it’s why we eventually chose to go with surrogacy.”

“Man that sucks, then.”

“No kidding. I’ve been doing some research on it, and I could pick up pretty much every symptom of pregnancy. “

Sam shook his head, “I’m sorry. How’s Kurt about it?”

“He’s good. He thinks it’s funny.”

Blaine grumbled for a second, something about if only he knew how much this sucked.

Sam unpaused the game, the conversation over for the most part. Blaine was done talking for now, anyway, instead grumbling to himself about Kurt and pants and wanting to puke at the scent of onions.

~~~

A couple weeks later, Blaine almost passed out during rehearsal.

Rehearsal had been hell the past few weeks but this one was particularly intense. They were redoing an entire dance number which meant repeating the same moves a million times over. In particular, Blaine had to do a toe touch in the middle of the routine they were redoing. After about the twentieth run through, he’d started feeling woozy, but he didn’t call for a stop.

It was the twenty-first that nearly did him in. He’d just finished that last toe touch, when his world went white for a second and he found himself stumbling into a seated position.

The entire cast stopped what they were doing to rush over to their star.

“Are you okay?” he heard from more than one voice.

He nodded as the world slowly faded back into his vision, “Yeah, got a little lightheaded. I haven’t been sleeping very well lately.”

Which wasn’t a lie, but not the full truth. He hadn’t been sleeping well between the ever-worsening back pain and this weird fluttering he kept feeling in his stomach every time he was about to doze off. But it wasn’t simply the not sleeping well. He had honestly felt like crap this last week. He was tired and nauseous all the time. He wanted to curl up in a ball on the sofa and sleep most of the time. This sympathetic pregnancy was really taking it out of him, and he felt awful complaining about it. So he’d kept quiet about it, not really even telling Kurt. Though he’d finally caved and bought new pants last week since even Kurt’s pants weren’t working anymore.

He didn’t really hear the rest of what went on around him, too lost in his thoughts, but as he saw people dispersing he realized they’d been dismissed to get ready for the night’s show at their own pace.

The director, John, came up to him and said, “Go home, Blaine. Rest, you’ve got bags under your eyes that can be seen from the audience. Take a couple days off, your understudy will be glad to have the chance. You need to take care of yourself, son. I can’t have my star getting injured.”

“Thanks, John. I’m sorry about this.”

“Don’t worry about it. It happens to the best of us.” Blaine accepted the hand up and soon was heading back to the apartment. He checked the time; a quarter after five that meant Kurt would be back from Vogue, just what he needed.

While Kurt had at first found the whole situation funny, Blaine had noticed Kurt getting nervous every time Blaine brought up one of his symptoms lately, and almost passing out at rehearsal would surely give him a heart attack.

~~~

Blaine sighed as he unlocked the door. “Kurt?” he called.

Kurt stepped out from the kitchen. “Honey, what are you doing home? Are you okay?”

“I almost passed out at rehearsal, so John sent me home and my understudy is going to take a couple shows so I can rest.”

Kurt frowned at that and walked over to Blaine, “Are you sure you’re okay? I mean I know you think this is a sympathetic pregnancy, but what if it’s something more serious Blaine?”

“Kurt, I’ve looked this up on a million sites. Everything points to either a sympathetic pregnancy or me being pregnant and since we know that’s not it, this is all we got.”

“But almost passing out Blaine?”

Blaine shrugged, “I haven’t been sleeping well, you know that.” He grimaced and confessed, guilty, “I also skipped breakfast this morning. You know I can’t be around onions and someone ordered a gyro right as I was walking away from the stand with my breakfast.”

Kurt chuckled at that, before frowning again, “You know better than to do that Blaine, especially with how rehearsals have been lately.” He sighed, frustrated, “Well come on let’s get some dinner in you, onion free.”

Kurt couldn’t keep the frown off his face as he walked away. He was worried, and he couldn’t place his finger on exactly why. When Blaine had first brought up the idea of sympathy pregnancy, it’d been a little bit funny because he and Quinn weren’t a couple, but of course Blaine would go through one anyway. But the longer this went on and the symptoms didn’t subside, and the more exhausted Blaine became, the more he worried. What if it was a tumor? Of course, Blaine was too stubborn to even consider going to the doctor, so all Kurt could do was watch and worry.

As Kurt walked into the kitchen, he saw Blaine browsing the pantry and couldn’t help walking up behind his husband and wrapping his arms around Blaine. Kurt’s hands automatically went to the extra weight around Blaine’s middle, even if Blaine wasn’t actually pregnant in moments when he wasn’t worried about Blaine’s health, Kurt loved to pretend Blaine was.

It had been a hard to find out neither of them were carriers. Kurt nuzzled his head deeper into Blaine’s shoulder as his thoughts drifted. They’d been talking about children since high school, and Kurt had always assumed he’d be a carrier. When they’d found out, it’d taken them over a year to decide to go the route of surrogacy. It’d been a stroke of luck that Quinn had been willing to be their surrogate. After Beth and having a couple kids of her own, she really wanted to be able to give somebody else that gift. Immediately, they fell in love with the idea of a baby that would look like Quinn and Kurt. It was an easy decision to use Kurt’s sperm. If they ever went through the process again, they’d use Blaine’s.

Kurt sighed and lifted his head to place a small kiss behind Blaine’s ear. Of course, they were eternally grateful to Quinn, but sometimes, he wished they could have every they’d talked about since high school.

“Honey, what are you doing?” Blaine asked.

“Hmmm. Just imagining what it’d be like if you were a carrier and that was our little one in there.”

“Kurt…”

“I know, I know. We’re past this, but I’m allowed to imagine.”

Blaine turned to Kurt, tears visible in the corners of his eyes, “Baby, that’s a pipe dream, you know it can’t happen. You’re only going to make yourself upset.”

“I know Blaine. I—just—I was so certain one of us would be a carrier.”

Blaine leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to Kurt’s cheek. “I want it too, but we have to look to what we have now. We have an amazing surrogate who is going to give us a beautiful child. And when that little bundle gets here we’ll be far too exhausted to think about what could have been."

Kurt smiled wistfully and nodded, “You’re right.” He leaned forward and captured Blaine’s lips in a more emotional kiss, their lips moving together urgently before they separated to go about preparing dinner.

~~~

The next week was Quinn’s 22nd week appointment. Hopefully, this time they’d be able to find out the sex of the baby since it had been uncooperative the last time. Blaine was nearly bouncing with excitement, hoping the baby would let them to find out the sex. If he was being fully honest, he wanted a little girl that looked like Kurt but with Quinn’s gorgeous blonde hair. He’d love a little boy too, but the thought of having a little girl who looked like Kurt made Blaine grin.

Kurt and Blaine managed to make it to the doctor’s office a little before Quinn, so Blaine went ahead and signed her in.

As Blaine was signing Quinn in, he heard the nurse behind the desk ask, “Oh, when are you due?”

Blaine looked up a shocked expression on her face, “Oh I’m not pregnant, my husband and I have a surrogate. She got held up in traffic though, so I figured I’d go ahead and sign her in.”

The young nurse made a face and looked Blaine up and down, “I’m sorry, sir. It’s just I see a lot of pregnant people in here and I know the look.”

Blaine shook his head, “Nope, I’m just the poor sucker who manages to go through a sympathetic pregnancy for his surrogate.”

The nurse frowned, but didn’t say anything else and took the clipboard from Blaine, her lips pursed.

Blaine went back to sit over by Kurt and sat down with a sigh, soon enough Quinn arrived and plopped down next to them, heaving a sigh herself. “I hate New York traffic. Ugh, I much prefer New Jersey. I don’t know how you two have dealt with it all these years.”

“Well in a few more months, you can go back to your quiet life in New Jersey and never have to visit us again,” Blaine teased.

Quinn grinned and rolled her eyes at him. “Yeah, right. So how’s that sympathetic pregnancy going?”

Blaine grimaced, “Hell. I might as well be pregnant for all the symptoms I’m having.”

Quinn nodded sympathetically. “I still think it’s sweet. I know you can’t control it, but I’m glad I’m not suffering alone.”

They chatted a little longer before the same nurse who spoke to Blaine earlier came out and called, “Quinn Puckerman.”

The three of them stood up and headed back. The nurse eyed Blaine but kept her focus on Quinn, asking the routine questions as she weighed her and led them all back to the room.

“Okay, we’ll get you all prepped for the ultrasound and then the doctor will come in,” she said, her eyes never straying too far from Blaine and his protruding belly.

Blaine scowled at her, “I am not pregnant. I was tested for the carrier gene several years ago, and the test came back negative. As I understand, the error rate for those tests is less than one percent.”

The nurse sighed but nodded and went about her work, getting Quinn set up for the ultrasound. When everything was ready, she stepped out of the room to go retrieve the doctor.

While she was out of the room, both Kurt and Quinn turned to stare at Blaine. “Uhhh…she asked when I signed you in, didn’t believe me when I said I wasn’t.”

Kurt chuckled, “Well you do really look the part, and since you were signing in, I guess it was an honest question.”

Quinn laughed, shaking her head.

Before they could talk too much more, both the doctor and the nurse returned.

“Hello Quinn, Kurt, Blaine,” he nodded to each of them. “How have you been feeling Quinn?”

“Okay, the nausea is finally starting to subside except around certain foods, can’t do pickles,” she chuckled. “and I noticed my ankles are starting to get a little swollen and my breasts are definitely in the land of tender. But other than that I’m really pretty good. I’ve always had pretty easy pregnancies.”

The doctor nodded, marking it down. “Okay well this will be a little warm,” he stated as he grabbed the ultrasound gel and went to spread it over Quinn’s stomach.

After a little bit of maneuvering, the doctor grinned, “Well, it looks like you’re going to be having a little girl.” Blaine fought back a gasp, smiling, unable to believe it.

“A little girl, Blaine!” Kurt exclaimed, jumping up and down a little.

Blaine nodded, staring at the screen. His vision was going to come true. He knew it. Soon, they’d have a little blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl running around with high cheekbones and the cutest dimples to ever exist. He couldn’t wait.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and hugged him tightly, placing a kiss on his cheek.

The doctor smiled at the interaction before returning to the ultrasound to finish looking, “Well everything seems healthy and she seems to be right on track for growing.” He set the transducer down. “Tiffany, go ahead and wipe off her stomach.”

The nurse scrambled to do so as the doctor reviewed everything they needed to know about Quinn’s progress and health by this point in the pregnancy. As the doctor was about to finish up and leave the room, Tiffany spoke up.

“Dr. Neaves, I know it’s not my place, but,” she took a breath, “do you think we could run blond and urine tests on Mr. Anderson-Hummel?” She gestured to Blaine. “He says it’s a sympathetic pregnancy, but I learned to trust my instincts a while back.” She looked at the floor after saying so.

Dr. Neaves looked between his patients and his nurse before looking to Blaine, “It’s up to you, Blaine. Tiffany and I can’t force you, but I do have to agree with her. You look pretty pregnant.”

Blaine frowned, about to bite out a venomous response when Kurt spoke up.

“Honey, just do it. You know how I’ve been worried about it being something more serious? This would be a good way to find out.”

Blaine sighed, his shoulders slumping. “Fine,” he groaned, “But you’re all crazy. I’m just doing this so everyone will leave me alone.”

With that, Tiffany smiled and went over to the countertop to grab all the necessary tools for the blood test. “Okay Mr. Anderson-Hummel if you’ll take a seat, we’ll do this, then have you pee in a cup, and we’ll have a results for you in a few minutes.”

About ten minutes later, Blaine, Kurt, and Quinn were all sitting in the room waiting as Tiffany took Blaine’s blood pressure. Kurt seemed to be vacillating between excitement and anxiety. He’d been pacing the room since the nurse and doctor left. Blaine was sitting staring at the wall, defiant, arms crossed over his stomach, waiting to be handing a negative test result. Quinn was mostly curious. If Blaine was pregnant, he’d probably be just about as far as long as she was. The children would basically be twins. It’d be weird. The three were silent as they waited.

Finally, Dr. Neaves reentered the room with the results of the urine test. “Well, Mr. Anderson-Hummel, it would seem like you’re indeed pregnant. I ran the test more than once, positive every time. I’d say with everything else, it’s a pretty conclusive yes.”

Blaine’s world whited out for a moment, all he could hear was white noise and all he could see was a sheet of paper that he couldn’t even read declaring him pregnant. Pregnant. He never thought he’d hear those words. How? He started breathing quickly then, “Pregnant? I’m…. pregnant?”

Tiffany nodded. “No two ways about it. The test says so and you have the look.” She smiled.

With those words, Kurt let out a squeal that could only be described as ecstatic. He turned to Blaine, “Oh, babe, I wasn’t just imagining it last week. It’s really happening. That’s our baby growing right there. Oh my god!”

“But, but” Blaine looked over to Quinn and suddenly found it difficult to breath. “Oh my god. They’re going be like twins. Kurt, we’re going to have two babies” He sucked in a massive breath. “I….” he trailed off.

Quinn looked between her two friends, her mouth open and tears in her eyes. She knew how torn up here friends had been about not being able to carry, but none of them ever imagined this. It was amazing. A miracle.

Dr. Neaves let them all have a moment before saying, “Blaine, we’ll really need to get you checked out. You haven’t had any pre-natal care or vitamins, and we’ll want to make sure both you and the baby are healthy. I actually have lunch right now, so we could do an ultrasound and all that.”

Blaine nodded, numb, staring at his stomach. He was still hearing white noise; all he could think was two babies.

“Come on, honey. Let’s get you checked out.” Kurt helped Blaine move over to the table, figuring Blaine would be a little unsteady since he wasn’t really sure Blaine was all with them at the moment.

Things proceeded pretty quickly to getting Blaine set up for the ultrasound. Within a few minutes, a familiar soft swooshing sound was flooding the room, but this time it was coming from Blaine not Quinn.

Blaine stared at the ultrasound screen and felt himself start crying in earnest. He was pregnant. He was really pregnant. That was another person inside of him.

Kurt gasped and moved up behind Blaine placing a hand on his shoulder, “It’s real,” he said. “That’s…wow…”

Dr. Neaves smiled at the exchange and then turned to look at the screen. “Well, let’s see,” he moved the stick around, “Ah just as I thought. You’re far enough along for us to tell the sex. Do you want to know?”

Both Kurt and Blaine nodded, at a loss for words as they stared at their second baby with tear-stained cheeks and pure joy on their faces.

“It’s another little girl and, from the looks of it, you’re about 20 weeks along.” He chuckled for a second before putting back on his professional façade. “I know this is hard to believe Blaine, Kurt, but it does happen. The carrier testing system is highly accurate, but there’s still that small chance. I’m sorry it happened to you, but it seems to me you’re going to get a double blessing” He nodded over to Quinn as he said this. “These two babies are going to be born incredibly close together; heck, if you two have been going through this together the entire time, maybe even on the same day. They’ll be like twins, and one day you’ll have a great story to tell them. Of course, Blaine, we’re going to need to run some more tests, just make sure everything is okay since you haven’t had the pre-natal care that Quinn has, but everything from the ultrasound points to a perfectly healthy baby. You’re even past the high risk zone for male pregnancies.”

Blaine nodded, “I understand, Dr. Neaves. You really think she’s okay? I haven’t been doing the best, and I’m a leading man on Broadway. My job’s very physically demanding, so I haven’t been doing everything I should.”

“I really do think she’s okay, Blaine. You’ve been blessed in more than one way by this. You’ve beaten the odds.”

Blaine smiled at that, a bright smile. One that Kurt hadn’t seen on his husband’s face since Blaine had started feeling awful because of this sympathetic pregnancy, but now he saw true joy on Blaine’s face. Kurt leaned down and kissed just to the right of Blaine’s mouth, whispering, “We’ve always beaten the odds, love, why should now be any different. We’ll have two beautiful daughters, and they’ll have all the love in the world, and the best aunt too.” He looked over at Quinn, who’d been watching the whole scene with awe.

“I’m so happy for you guys. This was everything I wished for you when I volunteered to be your surrogate. I’m so glad to be carrying this little one for you,” she cradled her stomach, “But I’m even happier you get to experience it for yourselves too.”

Blaine and Kurt smiled at their friend, “Thank you, Quinn,” Kurt whispered, “You’re amazing.”

Finally, Blaine turned to look at Tiffany and let out a happy giggle, “I guess it is good someone decided to listen to you,” he gestured towards Kurt with his head. “Thank you, for trusting your instincts and being brave enough to speak out about it. If you hadn’t, I’m afraid to think what may have happened.”

Tiffany laughed, happily, “I’m glad I could help. Moments like this are way I became an OB nurse.”

Blaine nodded, before turning back to Kurt, “I love you. You gave this to me, all of this, both our babies and a happy life. Thank you.”

Kurt leaned down and captured Blaine’s lips in a sweet kiss, “No, thank you. My beautiful brave husband who taught me to face the odds and have courage because when you do you always come out on top.”

~Epilogue~

“Daddies, Sissy, hurry up!” Finley cried as she rushed up the hill before them.

The exclamation inspired Tiffanie to speed up and try to catch up with her sister. Blaine and Kurt followed at a more sedate pace, smiles on their faces.

It was the girls’ birthday, and they were going for the traditional family picnic in Central Park. The tradition had started the week after Blaine found out he was pregnant and something they’d done every year on the girls’ birthday ever since. It was always the four of them with one dish that was somebody’s favorite and cake. The girls loved it.

Before too long, Blaine and Kurt crested the top of the hill to find Finley and Tiffanie staking a claim to their spot, “Daddies come on!!” Tiffanie whined, now just as impatient as her sister.

Blaine grinned looking at his two daughters. His vision for Finley had been right. She looked like a female version of Kurt but she had the most gorgeous blond hair and hazel eyes that had flecks of blue in them. Tiffanie looked like a female version of Blaine with black ringlets that surrounded her face, except she had Kurt’s eyes. His two little girls were little heartbreakers.

When he and Kurt reached the top of the hill, they quickly set up the picnic and then everyone was chowing done. The girls were still and remarkably silent as they ate, focusing on the food, but as soon as they were done, the questions began.

“Daddies, can you tell us a story?” That was Finley.

“Oh please, please. Tell us about how we share a birthday but we arent’t twins, please??” Tiffanie asked turning the eyes Blaine had been incapable of resisting since he was a fifteen year old boy being stopped on a staircase on him.

Blaine sighed and looked at Kurt, who smiled at him and then begin talking.

“Well, Daddy B and I thought we couldn’t have babies. We’d been told by the doctors we weren’t able to, so we decided to have Auntie Quinn have a baby for us. You know what that’s called girls, right?”

“It’s a suragit, right?”

“A surrogate.” Blaine corrected smiling. His girls were smart and they loved hearing this story.

“Well, we found out while Auntie Quinn had Finley in her belly that Daddy B had Tiffanie in his. We couldn’t believe it. We had been so sure Daddy was just sick,” They’d explain sympathetic pregnancy to the girls when they were older. “Well then a nurse—”

“Aunt Tiffany!” Tiffanie broke in.

“That’s right!” Kurt agreed, “Well she told us that Daddy just had to be carrying a baby in his belly, and she was right.”

“And that’s when we got the two most precious angels on this earth handed to us.”

“That’s us!”

“Of course!” Kurt said, his grin bright as he watched his daughters eat up the story. Kurt turned to look at Blaine with a question in his eyes. Blaine nodded and took over.

“Angels,” Finley and Tiffanie turned to look at him, “What would you say if Daddy told you he had another baby in his belly?” he asked, biting his lips. He was sure how the girls would react.

Tiffanie and Finley squealed, excited, “A baby?” they asked, at the same time, scarily in sync like they’d been since before they were born.

Blaine nodded, pointing at his stomach, which had just started to swell, so it wasn’t noticeable unless he didn’t have a shirt on. “Daddy’s got a baby in his belly, another little angel for our family.”

The girls rushed over to Blaine and hugged him, their hands immediately going to his stomach as they began talking all at once, excited.

“Girls, girls,” Kurt said, laughing, “Let Daddy B breathe.”

The two girls backed off. “Sorry, Daddy,” they whispered, eyes on the ground.

“It’s okay babies,” Blaine said, smiling at his daughters, “Come give me a hug and then why don’t you two go play?”

The girls nodded, excited and hugged Blaine, then Kurt, and then were off playing with each other.

Blaine turned to Kurt and smiled, “Can you believe it? Five years ago we didn’t really think any of this was possible. We were going to have one daughter, but instead we have two and now we’ve got a third baby on the way.” He laid back on Kurt’s lap looking up at his husband. “It’s amazing. Our little miracles.”

“Our little miracles,” Kurt agreed before leaning down to kiss his husband, softly, while his hand caressed the slight swell of Blaine’s stomach.


End file.
